In many instances, it is desirable to have power available in proximity to an electrical distribution panel box. U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,891 by Buxton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,612 by Pak, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,249 by Pouliot disclosed various examples of electrical distributions panels incorporating electrical outlets therein. In each instance however, the electrical outlets are supplied with power after the main shut off breaker of the panel so that no power is provided to the outlets when the main shut off breaker is in the off position as required to perform electrical work on the panel box.
It is also desirable to keep some circuits in a building with constant and uninterrupted power even when the main shut off breaker of the panel is in the off position for performing work on the panel box. Examples of circuits where it is desirable to maintain a constant supply of power include service outlets adjacent the panel box, furnace circuits, alarm circuits and the like.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0244817 by Moyer discloses an electrical distribution system in which a primary distribution panel and a secondary distribution panel are provided separately from one another. The majority of the circuits in a building are connected to the secondary panel while more essential circuits are connected to the primary panel such that the secondary circuits can be commonly disconnected with a single control even when the primary circuits remain active. All of the primary circuit breakers are shut off when a main breaker switch of the primary panel is turned off when performing work on the primary panel along with power to the secondary panel as the second panel derives power from the primary panel as in a typical installation configuration of a main panel and subpanel. No continuous power electrical outlet is provided on either of the primary or secondary distribution panels when a main shut off breaker at the inlet of the primary panel is in the off position. The configuration of the primary and secondary distribution panels separate from one another is particularly time consuming and expensive to install due to the two part installation process.